Don't Lie to Me
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: Set during Secret Santa. Emily really wants to know where her father is and tries to make Loker talk. Loker/ Emily romance and friendship. Oneshot


During the Secret Santa episode, Emily really wants to know where her father his. And she's mad at Loker for lying to her.

Rated M obviously because Emily's minor but nothing too sexual. Just UST.

* * *

So basically everyone at Lightman was lying to her, her father was missing -oh and he lied to her too- and the Christmas party she had spent so much time organising was in 24 hour.

Yeah, that was a pretty good sum up of how crappy the whole situation was.

Plus knowing her father's gift to attract danger and deadly situations, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to know what the fuck was happening with him.

But what was really making her mad was the lying part.

They all lied. And so easily...

Like she was just a child they had to protect. She was not a child anymore. She was 15, and not regular 15 but 15 like in 'I've spent 15 years with a crazy/overprotective human lie detector'.

Plus she seemed to have inherited some of her dad skills. She wasn't a girl you could fool so easily.

And they should all know that.

Well obvioulsy not her dad. He would always see her as a baby he needed to protect.

And not Gillian, she does everything Cal wants. Love, uh?

Neither Torres, she's the new girl and they barely know each other.

But Loker shouldn't have lie to her. They knew each other, they used to play video games for hours and complain about Cal. Plus he never lies (radical honesty thing), that's why she liked him in the first place. When her parents kept arguing about lies all the times, screaming and yelling at each other, it was so refreshing to meet someone who never lied. At this time Loker was the oxygene she needed. She used to randomly come into his office uninvited whenever she needed air and ask him stupid questions and he would always replied to her honestly with a smile.

Like he understood. Like he didn't mind. Like she wasn't interrumpting his hard work with childish games, or like he was happy she did anyway.

Yeah, like he was truly happy to see her. Not like all those times she interrupted her parents' fights.

And more importantly, he always welcomed her as if he needed this too.

And that, more than anything, built their friendship. They were the oxygene both needed.

So yeah, right now she feels deeply betrayed.

But when she go beyond this anger, she can see it clearly. Loker never wanted that. His face when he so obviously evaded her suspicion was full of shame and sadeness.

Emily sighs. It must be bad, he just means to protect her. Not to lie.

She should go back. Ask him again, without Torres and Gillian. Just the two of them, they share a special bond. He wont lie to her face again. She knows it.

* * *

- You're okay Loker ?

Of course not, he want to yell at Gillian. He just lied to one of his only true friends, as weird as it seems. He knows it. He knows it's odd, and things are not supposed to be like this. He knows he shouldn't consider his boss's daughter, who's ten years younger than he is, as his BFF.

- Yeah, kind of. I'm just not comfortable lying to Emily.

- Oh no! says Gillian, a flash of anger and fear on her face. You're so not going to tell her now!

- I'm not. I do think it's better this way, I just don't like lying.

Especially not to her, he thinks. He can't lie to these two adorable wide eyes. She's so pure and lovely, how can anyone lie to her ?

To protect her innocence, answers a voice in his head.

He sighs. He needs to get out of this room, far from Gillian suspicion, just to clear his head.

- I'm gonna grab some coffe or something, I'm way too tired right now. Call me if there is anything new.

He gets out and walks straight to the coffee machine. No one's around. Cool, he thinks as he pours himself a double expresso. But even coffee doesn't help and his head is starting to hurt from all the contradictory thoughts.

- Headache ? says a lovely crystalline voice he could recognize among thousand.

He turns to find his dear Emily standing right behind him in some amazing red dress.

- Yes, he finally manages to utter. What's with the dress ?

- Oh that ? Totally forgot I'm actually wearing it. It's my dress for the Christmas party, figured I should try it before, she answers innocently.

But he can see she's lying. Her voice is a little too sharp and her body language is...interesting. Is she trying to seduce him ? He's shocked to even considerate this possibility but seriously, the way her body leans toward him, the way she plays with her hair. The worst part is, she's kind of good at it. He's barely able to listen to what she says, she's mesmerising.

- What do you think about it ?

- What ?

He must seem really dumb right now. Letting a little girl manipulate him like that. She takes a step closer. Oh god.

- My dress. What do you think about it ?

- Maybe you should take a few step backward, so I could...see it better.

She smile and do as he told her. She even shows him how it looks from behind. Turns on herself model style.

- You're really beautiful Emily, he says.

Their eyes locked. What does she want ? He knows she used to have some teenage crush on him but he's not foolish. It's not about that.

- You lied to me, Eli.

Right now she's not cute or innocent anymore, she's not a kid. She's just a pissed off woman.

- I know and I'm sorry. So sorry Emily. I never wanted to lie to you. I care so much about you, I didn't mean to.

He sighs, looks at his shoes in a pathetic attempt to hide his shame and embarrass. She stays silent. Too silent. When he looks up, she's crying.

Suddenly she's a child again. A lost child, they're not really different. Her dress don't fit her anymore, it's too big, too flashy and too short at the same time. Her high heels whose were making her feel so confident before, just makes her look more fragile right now, like she barely hangs to this thing.

He step closer, try to hug her, to comfort her. But she rejects him.

- Where's my dad ? she asks in a clear voice.

Right now he just wants to tell her the truth. He doesn't care about secret defense, CIA, the government and all that shits. Or worst about Cal Lightman kicking his ass. He just wants to tell her the truth so she will stop crying and finally let him hold her.

- Don't lie to me, she suplicates him.

- I can't tell you, he says.

And she can see just how much it hurts him.

- You're father didn't have a choice. He had to go, try to fix some intelligence crap.

It's not enough, he can see it in her face.

- I need to know, she says in a whisper.

This time it's him who steps closer. He takes her face between his hands. He feels so bad for being aroused by her seductive attitude earlier now. He smiles at her, a genuine smile. He makes her look at him, she seems a little better.

- Listen, he says. I'm about to do a bad thing for you, honey. I can't tell you but I can show you. I'll disable the automatic lock on the door of the office, okay ?

She nods, she seems way calmer.

- Just wait until the next person get out and you'll see. I'm not sure it's the right thing though, he adds.

He huggs her, and this time she lets him do. It feels so good, so right.

* * *

He knows he screwed up when she runs out of the room. He goes after her. He finds her hiding in the corner of the tiny room who used to be is office whe he was just hired.

He sits by her side on the floor. She doesn't say a word, doesn't even look at him. They just sit for a while.

- I'm sorry, he finally says. I shouldn't have done that.

No answer.

- You know, he's gonna come back.

- How could you possibly know that ? she shouts angrily.

Any response is better than none, he recalls. Her eyes are scanning his face.

- Because he is Cal Lightman. He is worst than Terminator. He will come back, he says confidently.

- You're not lying, she whispers surprised.

- Of course, I'll never lie to you again.

He smile and it's warming her. She feels better. It's kinda stupid she thinks.

He puts his arm on her shoulder, holding her against him. They just enjoy being with each other, in silence.

- So, he says after a few minutes, will you explain me what this dress incident was all about before my dear colleagues call me to save your daddy's ass ?

She laughs a little, it's not totally genuine but it's still a good thing.

- I was trying to make you talk. Using my dad's interrogation technics. You know, surprising, invading the personal space that kind of stuff.

He can see she's lying, and totally uncomfortable. But he's not going to point it out.

- What a relief ! For a second I thought you have a thing for me, he says laughing.

- Hey don't mock me ! she replies.

She tries to give him a little friendly slap but he catchs her hand and hold it, bringing them even closer.

- You know I've got a boyfriend, she says.

Their eyes are locked in each others again. She's confused and his heartbeats are way too fast.

- I've seen him around. You definitly have a type, he says with his playfull voice.

- What do you mean ? she asks, her voice a little choked and fake surprise all over her face.

- Don't pretend with me Emily. It's useless. This guy his just a smaller younger version of me. I knew you had a crush on me when you were 13.

Her face turn red, she mumbles but don't deny. He still smile but it's not mocking. He's happy and proud.

- Don't be ashamed. You were so cute.

- Stop mocking me, please.

Suddenly the laughing, the playing and the teasing stop. His serious, and the way he looks at her is so intense she can feel her heart race.

- I'm not mocking you, Emily. I'm deadly serious. You were my little angel, and you still are. That's why I feel so bad for what I did to you.

- I'm not mad at you it's not your fault.

He hugs her tight. His head in her hair, her's on his shoulder her nose touching his neck. They're so close they're intoxicated by the other's perfume. Maybe it's that whose making her say what she would have never dare to say normally. Or the fear of losing her dad.

- You know, if you're still feeling guilty I know a way to make it up to me.

He can feel her breath against his skin when she talks. It's driving him crazy, he's just so aware of the contact. Against his own will, he pulls her away to see her face. Is she serious ?

- You should make my 13-year-old-self's dream come true.

Their hearts are gone crazy, beating like hell, or heaven, at the same rythme. He can't take it any longer, but he's paralyzed.

- Kiss me, she finally says.

And he does as she says. He kisses her like a mad man, she kisses him like there's no tomorrow. It's as desperate as passionate. It's helping them both, their shared kiss takes their pains and loneliness away. He tries not to be too wild or violent against her youthful lips, but she definetly wants more than her 13 years old innocent fantasy. She's not this girl anymore and he knows it.

They're stopped by the voice of Torres calling him out. He takes a long look at her, she's panting and her lips are a little red from the kiss. He tries to learn every details of her beautiful face before running away and pretending it never happened.

* * *

At her Christmas party he's mad. Can't stop looking at her in this dress. He's afraid Torres finds out, but he can't help it. Plus she doesn't stop smiling at him.

When Lightman comes, it's worst. He never felt as embarrassed than when Lightman gives him his Christmas present in front of Emily, who's standing by her boyfriend.

And just after this, seeing Lightman lecturing the young boy about dating his daughter kind of freaks him out. The glances and smiles Emily don't stop flashing at him aren't helping.

- I should let you two talk between boys, she finally says to her father.

Cal seems surprised but glad. He's gonna be able to pass to some real threats.

While walking away she gives an intense meaningfull look to Loker before heading to the bathroom.

He contemplates her fade away in the crowd, and down a few sips of his drink before following her.

Apparently his new lady loves the risk. His heart's better get use to it.

* * *

What do you think ?

Please review

Loker/Emily 3


End file.
